


Driver's Ed

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus works on getting his driver's license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

Adjusting to living among humans has been exciting! Humans were surprised to see monsters again at first, but gradually they’ve become more used to the idea of living with them, and conflicts between the two have gone down a little.

As an official unofficial mascot, Papyrus talks to humans all the time. Any chance he gets, really. He chats to humans when he goes grocery shopping for pasta ingredients. A lot of the time he gets ignored or stared at, but not always!

And, today is an especially exciting day! An extra special day in the amazing history of Papyrus! Today is his first day of driving school!

Papyrus has learned from Frisk that in order to drive a car on the surface, one must first complete a series of classes in order to learn how to drive safely. Then one must complete a test, in order to be allowed to drive with a licensed driver in the passenger seat. After gaining some experience ‘behind the wheel’ he will complete another test in order to gain his full license. It’s all meant to make him the safest driver possible!

...But it sounds like it’ll take a long time.

No matter! Even if it takes months or years, the great Papyrus will gain his driver’s license and fulfill his dreams, without injuring anyone in the process!

This is what’s on his mind as he sits at his desk and waits for the driving instructor to arrive. The other students keep looking at him and whispering. They must not be used to having such a cool skeleton in their classes with them.

An older man enters the classroom, looking at his watch. “Sorry I’m late, I-” He looks up, and falters the second he sees Papyrus.

Papyrus waves. “Hello teacher! Please treat me exactly as you would treat any other student!”

It’s rare for Papyrus to deny extra attention, but Frisk told him this was the best method for fostering human and monster relations. And Frisk is very smart, so Papyrus agrees!

“...Right. Okay. Let’s get started on our first lesson.”

The lessons seem to be about basic car knowledge and safety tips. What a good distance from the car in front of you is, and how that changes in the snow. What to do if you start to skid. What to do if you get into an accident.

But they go slowly, and Papyrus has so many questions that he keeps raising his hand and waving it about.

The teacher sighs, and calls on him every time. “Yes, Papyrus?”

“If they have four arms, how should my passenger wear a seatbelt?” “Can I still pass the eye exam if I don’t have eyes?” “What does ‘man door hand hook car door’ mean?”

He’s not sure why everyone chuckles at that last one.

The driving instructor is very patient with him. At the end of one of the first few classes, he pulls Papyrus aside. “Listen. A lot of your questions are things only monsters would have to worry about, and the rest of my students are humans. So, if you have questions, can you ask them after the end of class, so you don’t take up class time?”

“Of course! I, the great Papyrus, will gladly use class time in the most efficient way possible so that all my classmates receive the best education and become safe drivers!” Papyrus pauses. “But what if they have a monster passenger? Won’t they need to know how to keep them safe and secure?”

The teacher hesitates. “Well… That’s not very likely, is it?”

“I would drive a human around,” Papyrus says. “I have several human friends already who might be in need of transport!” Not even just Frisk, anymore.

Muttering something like, “I don’t get paid enough for this,” the teacher turns away.

Papyrus is a good student. He pays attention in class, and takes notes, and when it comes time to get his learner’s permit he passes his test with flying colors. (Which colors are flying? Red? Chartreuse? He may never know.)

Then he goes back to driving school, and they start one-on-one driving lessons. Papyrus sits behind the wheel of the school’s provided car, with his instructor in the passenger seat, and does absolutely nothing.

“...Do you remember how to start the car?” the teacher asks.

“Of course!”

“Then…”

“It’s just all a bit overwhelming,” Papyrus says, slowly. “I’ve wanted to drive a car since I was a baby bones, but it’s always been a dream. There aren’t any cars in the underground, you know.” He may not have known that. “Of course I always believed the king would bring us to the surface, but actually being up here and driving a real car is...” He sniffles, tears coming to his eyes. He doesn’t know how skeletons cry, but they do.

His teacher sits next to him in awkward silence for a few moments, before saying, ”There, there. You’ve done well in classes and I’m sure you’ll be a great driver.”

Papyrus lights up instantly. “You think so? I mean of course! I, the great Papyrus, have never failed at anything! Especially not anything important! I will be the first one of my friends to be able to legally drive a car, and then they will see how cool I really am! Nyeh heh heh!”

“Let’s just turn the car on, first.”


End file.
